1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory, such as EPROM or EEPROM, which is preferably used in applications which require a static readout operation (e.g., an application which requires static data output).
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional nonvolatile memories have employed a dynamic circuit for data readout operation, and therefore have suffered from a problem of high electric power consumption due to static current. Particularly, such nonvolatile memories consume a considerably large amount of electric power when a readout operation is performed continuously or data are output statically.
Some SRAMs employ six-transistor cells in order to decrease static current to 1 .mu.A or less. However, conventional nonvolatile memories such as EPROMs and EEPROMs have had a drawback of large static current and therefore cannot be used in applications in which continuous a readout operation must be performed.